Underbelly
by VampireAngel94
Summary: Fear coursed through my vains as the emerald eyed man gave me one last quick glance, before speaking into his cell, "Yes Carlisle, she is dead.". What happens when the rest of the world thinks that you're dead? AH M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Cullen's are a feared and respected mafia in the city of Chicago. When Edward is forced to kill the sheriff of the city, what happens when he is face to face with his daughter Isabella? Will he fulfill his duty as a Cullen? Or will he turn his back on his family? AH M for a reason.

**Disclaim: **I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter One**

This is not the life that I wanted.

Granted, I did know what I got myself into before I started to walk the streets of Chicago as a Cullen. I am reminded every single minute of every single day that I am not what the lord wants, I know that he frowns upon me, and I know that as soon as I became one of them that there was no turning back, I am sent to hell for all the deeds that I may. Once you dance with the devil, there is no turning back.

I walk down the streets of fifth and grand, knowing all too well what sin I am about to commit. Guilt and disgust tear through my entire being as I keep telling myself that this is the last time I will be a lap dog for Carlisle, that this is the last time that I dirty my hands, though knowing all too well that my mind and my heart are to different organs, one's that never contemplate the same outcome. When a person knows too much or are as evil as I, it's my hands that get tainted, my sin.

I only know too well the excruciating pain of lose, it made my job that much harder. I know how it feels to have my feelings published on the front page of the tabloids, it just made it that much more ironic that I am now a bringer of that pain to others. I tell myself that it is only fare, that I should not be the only one on this Earth that should suffer, but I know in the back of my mind that the voice that says those words only say it so it can help me sleep at night, only sometimes when you think something so hard and wish to believe it with all your might, you actually come to believe it. I guess that is the reason that I am a Cullen, that Carlisle has me as his leading man, because both he and I know that I cannot hide from my true nature.

A beast. A monster.

My mind could only guess why I stay with the mob. My leading thought was always that Carlisle is the only one that I've ever met that nurtured my dark nature. That didn't frown upon it. That welcomed it with open arms and made me feel like less of a monster then I truly am. Carlisle is the father figure I wish I had, and his wife, Esme, treated me the way she would her own flesh and blood. The mafia may be some things, but it will always be a family to me, no matter how sick and twisted that sounds.

Turning to the underbelly of the city, my hands shrug in my pockets of my suit, tension building in my entire body as I could see my destination in sight. The wind lightly blowing in the direction of the abandoned warehouse as if taunting me, knowing that I am moments away of committing the sin of all sins. Murder.

Standing in front of the metal entrance, I take a deep breath before exhaling as I open it and step into the darkness, switching the light switch on as I remember it being on the side of the door, the light exploding from the glass attach to the roof above. In the middle of the empty room, a person sat, a potato sack covering their head as they sat attached to a wooden chair. His police uniform the only thing that gives him away as I know instantly who I came here to kill, not that I didn't know already.

_Leave the sack over the head son, _Carlisle's voice rang through my head, _they disrespected our trust, we are being noble as to let them leave this earth without a face to reveal all the evil that they have done. _

Unlike my boss, I am not as…thoughtful. I walk up to the slender body that struggle to be free, I bend down on one knee and instantly the man could hear and face his face in the direction of me, their voice muffled by a piece of fabric tied around their on the inside of the sack, like all the others before. I shush him, "You know, it's your fault that I am doing this."

I take out my pistol from its holder, taking firm grip on the sack before ripping it off his head. I instantly taken aback with what I saw. As soon as the sack tore off his head a full set of curly brown locks flow down the traders frame, big innocent, scared doe eyes staring at me. I stumble back, dropping the gun from my hand. This man is no man at all, it's a woman. Her skin pale as if the sun hasn't reached her in years, her cheeks flush from lack of oxygen from the sack with stain tear trails. The very sight of her, she is remarkably beautiful, everything about her even without the scared expression made her looking more fragile than a porcine doll. This couldn't possibly be the kill.

My hands went to the fabric that cover her mouth taking grip on it as I look her straight in the eye, "Listen, I am going to take this off. Now when I do you cannot scream, I am not going to hurt you, understood?" She nodded. I let my hands trail to the back of her head as I grip the knot and yank it undone, as soon as it fell she started to pant drastically.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Isabella," She pants, "Isabella Swan."

Of course, a fitting name indeed, "Why are you here?"

"Do you think I know? I got kidnapped." Well obviously.

My hand cupped her cheek, feeling them warm up under my touch, "Doll, you are in the middle of something big here, are you a cop?"

"Don't call me doll," Isabella snapped, oh, feisty, "And no, I'm not."

I frown, "But you are wearing a uniform."

As my words hit her ears, she look down and mutter something unintelligent, she look back up at me, her eyes glistening, "They are my dad's…"

_Isabella, Isabella Swan… _It hit me like a ton of bricks, "You're the constable's daughter!?"

She gulp's, her eyes dripping with fear, as she barely got out a whisper, "Yes…"

Pushing myself off of the chair with force, having it forced back a few inches, I pace around the sweat shop. Damnit! Did they mess up?! Did one of the rooky associates kidnap the wrong person? I wouldn't put it past them, they do seem to all be delinquent bastards, all not knowing the difference between a middle age man male and a young female. I run my hand through my hair in frustration, pulling at it on the back. Children and females I refuse to touch, a male has responsibility, he has to learn his place and keep it that way. He is responsible for his actions, his family do not deserve to suffer for the sins.

I stop pacing as soon as I notice the drastic change in Isabella's attitude, "You know something, don't you?"

A moment of hesitation follow a shake of her head, "No, can I p-please go?" Her voice starting to crack, hearing her broken and sad voice. She is most definitely hiding something, I need to know what it is, and refuse to let her go until she speaks.

"I cannot do that until you tell me what you know Isabella." Her name practically rolling off my tongue.

Isabella looks away, "I-I can't…"

She's breaking, "Do you realize that if I hadn't taken that sack off of your pretty little head before that I would have shot you? I need to know why you are here and not Charlie Swan."

Instantly her head snaps up, her eyes wide with shock and horror, before screaming, "My father is a good man! He sacrifices his life everyday to keep scum bags like you out of the streets!"

Her words surprise me, they both shock and hurt. I am used to having people mislead the Cullen's for just another money and power hungry crime family, that is not what we are about. No one has ever stopped to realize just who we assassinate or who we steal and lounger from. We run the city of Chicago, I do not deny that, but we have had crime rates drop since we took charge, it is Charlie Swan that is accepting bribes from murderers and drug dealers and allow them both protection and immunity. We cannot let that happen, I will not let that happen. I grit my teeth as anger grows inside my being, "You don't know what you are talking about Isabella."

"Let me go!" She screams.

"You do not realize just how much trouble you are in do you!?" I yell back. Isabella didn't reply, she just continued to struggle out of the ropes from the chair, though they tied down so tightly that she can barely move. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I concentrate on my breathing, closing my eyes knowing full well that Isabella was not going anywhere. It only took a couple of minutes for Isabella to give up, I remand standing there, eyes close as I try to keep my cool.

"What's wrong with you?" Her voice showing a tad of bitter, but not enough to stop the shock that overwhelm me that she even asked.

"I am frustrated and confused." I answer.

"You know, you wouldn't feel like that if you let me go. I won't tell anyone about this, I swear." She pleads.

I glare at her, this woman does not know when to hold her tongue, "Be quiet, I need to call someone." I reply, kneeling down as I say the next part, "Don't try being smart, I am calling the man that sent me here to kill you, you talk, I will be forced to kill you. Understood?"

Isabella gulped before nodding, good. I nod at her, before getting my cell out of my coat pocket, speed dialing Carlisle. He picking up on the third ring, "Edward?"

"Hello Carlisle." I greet.

"What's the problem son?"

My eyes dart from Isabella, who looks like she is trying to hold her breath to not make a noise before looking at a wall of the warehouse, "That was not Charlie Swan."

A few moments of silence greet me before he replies, "No, it wasn't."

"You know I have morels about killing females, why the hell was she in the chair and not him?" I try to keep my temper in check.

"Edward, son, we _need _the chief on our side. He is a valuable asset, we control him we control the entire city, he is too much of a loose to kill."

"So I had to kill the daughter because we want to control her father?!" I gave into my anger, it's nights like these that I couldn't help but question my morels.

"Sacrifices have to be made for the greater of the city Edward, remember, if it didn't happen, then Swan will let more killers onto the streets." His voice calm and collective.

My teeth grit as I try not to crumble my cell in my grip. Carlisle is a great man, I don't lie, but he does make rash decisions that he does not realize affects more people than one, this is one of the reasons why the Cullen's are a feared and respected family. It's also the reason that my trust wavers in it, "She is dead, isn't she Edward?"

I look back at Isabella, her wide doe eyes staring at me with both anticipation and worry, worry for her life. My mind running a hundred miles an hour, I know what I must do.

"Yes Carlisle. She is dead."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay, well, this chapter is short but all my first chapters are short. **

**: ) I hope you like it, if any questions don't hesitate to ask. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Isabella's facial expression caked with fear as soon as I hung up and close my cell, placing it back in my pocket. Her hands and legs bucking the rope that is securely wrapped around her as an attempt to get out of the vice's grip. I take a step forward, she screams, "No! Stay away from me!" I know for a fact that no one will hear her cries of help, her screams of pain. I could very easily get my gun out now and shoot her blankly, have this mess sorted out with no troubles and be home by ten.

I also know for a fact that no matter if I wanted to or not, I can't set this girl's grave stone.

Walking up to her, I muffle her words with my hand kneeling down as I can see straight into her doe, scared eyes. Her attempts of escape stiffen to a stop as I can see how purely petrified she is, if possible, I would say that her eyes open wider than before. My heart goes out to this girl, truly, she does not deserve to suffer for the sins of her father, no one does. I made my decision.

"Listen Isabella, you are in some serious shit at the moment. If you do not follow exactly as I say you will end up dead, do I make myself clear?" My voice holding all the authority, she just nods.

_What the hell am I supposed to do!? _My inner voice screams, I haven't the faintest idea. What can I do? I can't just let her go, she may promise to not say a word, but even if she does keep her promise, Carlisle thinks she's dead, I told him that her blood is on my hands, he will find out she's alive, and he will killer her and do god knows what to me…The simplest way to solve this problem is to just kill her and be the monster that I am and always have been, but I can barely think of killing this angel let alone doing the act. So that's two options off the table, which leaves one last folder, one last plan, if it doesn't work…No, it will have to.

"I am **not **going to kill you, that I can promise," It's about the only thing I can _actually _promise, "I am going to untie you, if you run, I am **not **going to run after you, all you need to know is is that by doing that, you will have buried your own coffin, you understand?"

She nods.

Untying the ropes from her ankles before untying the ones around her chest and wrists, half expecting for her to make a run for it as soon as I undid the last knot. She didn't. Slowly, she turns her head, tears streaming down her face as her fragile body shook with her arms wrapping around herself, "W-what's go-going t-…to happen to me-e?"

I don't know why, but seeing this stranger tearful and in pain made me want to hide her away from her fears and darkness, kind of like what I felt when Esme or Alice cried, only somehow, different…_Probably because she is crying because of you…_ "I'm not too sure, but for now, you are going to have to stay with me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giving her my coat, I wrap my arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to me, she tense. I bend down and whisper into her ear, "You have to pretend that I am taking you home for the night, so it doesn't look suspicious."

I can tell by the rosy red color of her cheeks that she feels embarrassed, she has obviously never been taken _home _before. I know that if any of my family see's me with a lady in my arm they will become suspicious, I wouldn't care for whore's, so I pray that none of them would see, though the neighbors will definitely have something to say about this…Unconsciously, I hold her closer to my chest, slowly, her arm start to sneak around and grip my waist, slightly pushing herself deeper into my side.

_She's scared, _that much is obvious, how could she not? Most plausible scenario, she was walking home from work when Emmett has come up from behind and knocked her out. Not physically, of course, but with chloroform. Then waking up with a potato sack over her head, damn, that must have made her feel _really _safe, not to mention when I pointed the gun to her head…Just think, one moment you have everything to live for, the next, being taken home by the man that's been ordered to kill you, there is definitely a difference there.

Grapping the keys out of my pocket, I unlock the front door to my house. Lucky for me, I live outside just outside the city in a house by myself. While Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle live in various apartments around the city, I live in a privet house five miles south from the city, wishing for as much privacy as possible.

As soon as I close the front door, Isabella's arm around my waist snap back to her side as she keeps her head down, as if waiting for me to do something. I turn and lock the door and place the keys on the side table beside the door, before turning back to her, her chocolate brown eyes exploring the living room and dining room on either side of the hall. If I were to look in this house from a third person's perspective, I would immediately find this place to my liking. The house made of brick and wooden oak, making the house look antique and graceful as a chandelier hung from the roof. I spent a _lot _of money for this house, and I have never spent my money wiser.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask, _no duh she's thirsty! She's been tied up for half the day in a hot warehouse! _

She bite's her lip before nodding, looking down as if ashamed. I place a hand on her lower back as I usher her into the kitchen, pulling a stool out for her to sit as I was taught when I was young. I walk around to the other side and point to the hanging cupboards on the ceiling above, opening the glass door and grabbing two glasses out, "Glasses and mugs are in this cupboard here, plates and bowls in the one beside it." I explain, "The fridge, freezer and pantry are always full, feel free to eat as you please."

I fill both glasses with water from the tap as I pass one over to Isabella, her eyes lock with the glass in my hand as if debating whether she should take it or not, I just place it down on the bar in front of her before taking mine and taking a gulp, as if to show her that I did not poison it. She nod in appreciation, picking up the glass and sculling the liquid down, _whoa, she must really be thirsty._

As she drank the last drop of water in the glass, I offer her mine and took her one off her, she sculling that one down as fast as she did the last. Placing the glass down with both hands cupping it, her eyes concentrate on the glass alone as she speaks, "Why are you letting me stay?"

"Pardon?"

Taking in a deep breath, she sighs, "I must be a terrible burden…Don't get me wrong! I very much appreciate what you are doing, but _why _are you doing this for me? I am just a stranger."

I suppress a grimace, "Because it's not your fault that you're in this position."

"I don't get it though," She whispers, "My father is a good man, what has he done wrong…?" Her tone of voice as if not wanting to know the answer. Just by looking at her you can tell that she wouldn't know even a whisper of the horror her father has coursed. I can't help but feel sympathetic for her, her father and her are complete opposites, Charlie Swan is what is dark, corruptive and evil, the reason why I stay in the mob, and Isabella, his daughter, is nothing but pure, innocent and untouched, something that you rarely see now-a-days.

"Some things are better left in the dark Isabella." I leave it at that.

"Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"Bella," She repeats, "I prefer Bella."

Smiling at her, I nod, looking down at my watch, it showing ten fifty three. I sigh, "I cannot give you a tour of the house, I must go and finish off some business. I am sure you're hungry, feel free to eat whatever, the television is in the other room including a computer. I would prefer it if you were to not use the telephone, it is safer that way." She nods as she process all of my words, "I will be back late, so…don't wait up for me." I want to laugh at the fact that I thought I would never use those words.

"You aren't going to hurt my father…Are you?" Her wide eyes fill with plead and desperation.

Not too sure how to answer her question, I went with what I see fit, "Only if he follows what is asked." A few moments of silence, I warn, "If the phone goes or someone knocks at the door, don't answer, no one is to know you are here."

She nods, "Thank you…"

I smile, "You're welcome. Be back later."

"See you."

I grab the keys on the way out, locking the door before turning to my car and driving back to the scene of the crime, knowing that I only have fifteen minutes to get there before the cleaners do. Speeding towards the warehouse, my heart wrench in relief as I got there before the van did, which came two minutes after I parked.

Getting out of my car, I slam the door to make myself known, they look in my direction, even with a dimming light, I could see the fear in their face, "M-Mr. Cullen, what are you still doing here?"

I put my hands in front of my chest as if a white flag, "You do not need to be alarmed, let me guess, Carlisle told you to pick up the body?"

Hesitantly, he nods, "Yes, that is correct."

_Perfect, _"Hm, well, we will not be needing your assistance tonight, you may go home now."

He frown, "But your fathe-"

"Is not here," I finish his sentence, "You may leave."

My words process in my mind, before nodding and turning away from me, I quickly stop him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he froze, "You are not to tell Carlisle or any of the others, is that understood?"

A shiver ran down the man's spine, he nods, I smile, "Have a nice night Embry."

I went back to my car as I sped back onto the highway, I can't help but think how deep in shit I am at the moment. _No one can come over, _my thoughts echo, _if someone does then Bella is going to have to hide in the basement. _Thinking of the brunette beauty at my house makes me frown in sadness, how hard must this be for her? She has to stay with a man who nearly killed her while thinking it was her father. Not to mention now that she will be declared dead that she won't be allowed outside nor see any of her loved ones again…

As I pull up at the house, I can't help but think that when I get inside Isabella will not be there, that she will be dumb –or smart- enough to run away. I click the button on my remote to open the garage door before driving into the car space beside my silver Volvo, closing the door behind me. I walk into the house, the hallway light on. I walk to the kitchen, all the plates that were in it are gone, _hm, she must have cleaned them…_

I shrug off my suit jacket off and threw it in the laundry, I yawn, stretching my arms as I stop in the living room suddenly. Isabella laid out on the couch, her hair spread across the arm of the lounge, her one of her hands slightly covering her face. She still clothed in her father's police uniform. She looks so peaceful… "I guess I didn't tell her which room she could stay in." I chuckle to myself, I roll my sleeves up, before picking her up as carefully as possible. She tensed slightly, before nesting herself against me, her head on my shoulder with her arms close to her face.

"Mom…you forgot to turn off the coffee pot…" She groans, I bite back a laugh to not wake her up.

From just her appearance anyone could tell that she's underweight, but holding her right now, I'm absolutely positive that she's gotta be at least ten pounds under the average. I pick up about four Bella's in one set at the gym, so carrying her up the stairs and to the spare room to the left of my room couldn't be any more simpler. I shift her weight to one arm as I open the door and switch the light on, spectrums exploding from the circuit almost instantly. The room could use a few more added furniture to fill it up more, but other than that, it's quaint. Creamy white wall's, fluffy white carpet and a king size bed in the centre of the room. The room is nowhere near how big my room is, but it's still spacious.

I throw the golden comforter's to one side of the bed as I hoist Bella gently on the mattress, she instantly curling over to her side, her back facing me. Grabbing the blankets, I tuck her under them, knowing that she would be warm, I leave the room for her to continue her sleep. Sleep will most probably be the only time that she wouldn't have to worry about the situation upon us, knowing for sure that as soon as she wakes up that she wouldn't be going to her job or even college class. She will be stuck in this house, for god knows how long, at least until we know what is happening with Charlie Swan.

Sighing, I brush my teeth and threw water on my face to help me think a little clearer, I will only get at most, four hours of sleep, I have a board meeting at Cullen. Co with the directors, not to mention getting paperwork and other necessities done before being able to come back to my bed…Even then, I wouldn't get back until at _least _midnight. Damping the towel across my face to soak up the water, I unbutton my shirt and unzip my pants and brought them and my boxers to my knees, never liking to wear pajama's to bed. I leave them as a pile in the corner of the bathroom, I walk back out and collapse onto my soft, warm bed, throwing the covers over myself before letting the sleep consume me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So…Yeah, sorry, this chapter is as short as the last, but I promise to have the next one at **_**least **_**4000k! :D **

**I hope you liked it ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Waking up is **never **pleasant.

I groan, slamming my hand on the alarm clock next to the bed before throwing myself off the bed before my body takes over and lets me collapse back on the bed. I stumble towards the bathroom to the right, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out and to help adjust to the new light. Quickly, I take my shower, letting the steaming hot water do its work on the cramped muscles on my back and to wake me up completely.

Toweling myself dry, I get changed into my suit before brushing my teeth. Before going down stairs, I decide to check in on Bella, seeing if she's still sleeping like an angel. I open the door next to mine, my heart stops as so many emotions flow through me. I don't see the brunette beauty sleeping on the bed, she's nowhere in sight.

_Did she leave? _My emotions start to rage, worry, fear, hurt, all overwhelm my body. I had told her that if she wanted to she could run and tell the world, did she actually go and do that? I can't help but feel betrayed at the moment, letting her into my house and having her run out like that, I curl my fists into balls as I stomp down stairs, my teeth grit together as I walk into the kitchen, instantly taken aback from my own sight.

Bella, seated herself at the table with bacon, eggs, toast and coffee in front of her, _she didn't leave…_My anger disappeared almost instantly as her wide doe eyes found mine. She bite's her lip, speaking, "I hope you don't mind…"

I chuckle, she blushes, shaking my head, "No, I don't mind, I said you're welcome to anything in the kitchen." _Damn I feel like an idiot._

She gave me a small nod in appreciate, "I made some for you too…It's on the pan."

"That's very considerate of you Bella, thank you." I smile, her face instantly going a deeper red then before, I can't help but admire how beautiful she looks with the red ting marrying her pale completion, truly magnificent. Walking over to the pantry, I grab out a plate and the tong's as I grab out the pieces of bacon, eggs, and sausage from the pan, filling my mug with black coffee. I honestly can't remember the last time I've had a proper breakfast, I normally just grab out a breakfast bar or an apple and eating it on the way to the city.

Sitting at the table in the chair beside Bella, I took in a whiff of the aroma the hot food gives out before grabbing the ketchup as I start to wolf it down. Feeling eyes on my, I look over to Isabella on my side, she looking at me with an amuse look. I swallow, "What?"

She blush, shaking her head as she grab her coffee mug with a small smile, "Someone seems hungry…"

Laughing, I nod, "Yep, very." Biting into another piece of the sausage. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, when Carlisle told me yesterday afternoon, I didn't feel like eating, and, well, I'm a guy, I'm allowed to be hungry!

As soon as I finish eating and drinking my coffee, I place my mug on top of the plate and I get up to take the dish's to the sink, Bella stopping me instantly, "Here, I'll take them."

I smile at her, "Thanks."

Nodding, she takes the plate from my hand, I push my chair in before going to grab my laptop and suitcase from beside the door, grabbing the keys before going once more to Bella, "I have to go to work now."

She looks up from the sink, obviously washing the dishes, "Okay."

"Feel free to explore the house, the basement is the games room and there's a gym in the room next to the living room, feel free to keep yourself entertained."

"Thank you…again."

I nod, "No worries, just, remember the rules, no telephone, no answering the door or anything."

"Okay, have a nice day." She offer.

"You too."

Walking to my car I throw my laptop and suit case on the passenger seat, opening the roller door as I reversed into the driveway, closing it as soon as I was out before speeding off to the office. What's it going to be like? Working at the office, and with Carlisle, while he thinks that I have killed the same girl that's living in my house? No one can know, I'm no idiot, but would this ever end? I don't think Bella is allowed to leave my house ever again considering that she's dead to the world.

That would mean my life would be at a standstill, wouldn't it? Not so much though, I mean, I don't have any one over unless it's for an emergency, I never bring females around, I try to ignore them. What about Alice? She's practically my sister, Carlisle adopted her the same time as he had me, we've been each other's fall backs, we're best friends, can I tell her? Should I tell her? I can barely keep anything from her before, and now with her pregnant it's like she has ESP!

_Just wait until you see her Edward, if she knows something is up, tell her, if not, then leave it! _

Pulling up at the parking lot outside of the building, I grabbed my necessities before locking the door and making my way forwards to work. I may be a few things, but oblivious, I am not. Walking in, every female –a few males- heads turn to me, I know for a fact that I have looks, I just don't use them to get me places like most vultures in society now-a-days. Just walking through to the elevator I could visibly see drawl running down some of the secretaries chin, I found it amusing when they do this, I'd never hit on anyone in the office though, office is a place to work, be professional, not a tool.

Getting in the elevator, I clicked the button for the twenty-third floor, my floor. Going up there, it took three stops at different floors as more people came on as much as they left. By the time I stood on my lonesome, I got to my floor. There's only one floor above this, and that's the roof. There's only five offices' on this floor, Carlisle's, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and mine.

All Carlisle Aro, Marcus and Caius were the founders of Cullen. Co and the notorious Cullen's clan. The only reason why I'm the CFO is because of Carlisle, me being his –adopted- son I get more privileges, not to mention graduating business school with honors and top of the class made me more…equipped then most. Walking to my office, Tanya, my assistant, greets me with a warm smile, "Morning Mr. Cullen."

"Tanya," I smile, heading straight to my desk, my laptop on desk, my suitcase to the side. Tanya walks up to my desk, her strawberry blond hair flowing around her face and frame till half way around her back, she is definitely something, only problem is, she knows it, "You have your board meeting-"

I cut her off, "In ten minutes, I know Tanya, you baby me too much."

She giggles, "I wouldn't if you didn't need me to," I give her a playful stern look, "Okay! Well, remember to be early."

"I will." _I always am. _

Before leaving, she hesitates, "Edward?"

"Yes." I look up from the stack of paper work.

"I was wondering…Later, did you want to go and get drinks?"

I sigh, "Tanya…"

"Alright, alright! Can't blame a girl for trying." She winks.

Chuckling, I shake my head, "Only you Tanya."

Laughing, she walks back to her desk, going through some of the **many **paper work stacks that I gave her, I truly feel sorry for her, I truly do. Grabbing my laptop once again, I walk out into the hall ways, only to meet Carlisle. He gives me his Hollywood white smile, "Edward, son, how are you my boy?"

I smile, "I'm doing fine Carlisle."

"What ever happened to dad?"

_It went down the toilet the first day you sent me to kill a man, _"Went out the door as soon as I walked into the office."

Carlisle chuckled, "Well, your _mom _wants us to come over to your place for dinner, she miss's you."

Instantly, I feel my heart skip a beat before hammering, "No." _Shit! _

He frowned, "Why not?"

Quickly, I recomposed my stance, laughing, "I mean, no, it's my turn to come over to yours."

He seemed to buy it, he shrugs, "As long as it's you, Esme wouldn't mind."

I let out a small, barely noticeable sigh, _that was close…_I doubt that Bella would want to be stuck in the games room all night, not to mention whenever having Carlisle and Esme over, they invite my siblings –not that I mind- but we always go to the games room to mess around and play pool or darts, there isn't a room in that house that doesn't get walked through when they're over, Esme likes to come and check if I clean my house properly. I can't help but roll my eyes at the thought of Esme thinking **MY **house being messy, if there is one thing I don't tolerate, it's messes, Rosalie's and Emmett's on the other hand…

The rest of the walk became nothing but small talk, going to the board room, I sit at the second to the left as Carlisle sit's at the head, everyone slowly forwarding in until every seat got taken up, the meeting proceeds. Taking notes on my laptop, throwing in suggestions and undermining others.

Four and a half hours later…

My ass is starting to go numb…

Sadly, this isn't the longest board meeting I've ever been to, the longest I've been to started at three and ended at midnight, only because I just got up and left, Carlisle scold me about it the next day. I rub my temples to try and release the mind numbing head ache I'm enduring, still, we hadn't made a decision over if we should put money into a crummy down town space. They want to turn it into a car park, Carlisle…I don't know what he wants to do with it, but I **do **know that it has something to do with the mafia.

Carlisle gets up from his chair, all eyes turning to him as he stands out and place the chair back in, "Gentlemen, ladies, the space on Kevels Street is not to be wasted on a car park, if you find a better idea, please, let me know. Until then, meeting adjourned."

Those words are like music to my ears, I get up instantly, my muscles starting to spasm as they suddenly have weight on them. Ignoring the pain shooting through my legs and upper thighs, I shadow Carlisle, following him to his office. He opens the door, allowing me to go in before he does so himself. Closing and locking the door, he sits down at his desk, I sitting in one of the designer chairs in front of his desk, he smiles, "What do you need Edward?"

"How is your buddy Charlie going?" I spit acid.

He sighs, relaxing in his chair as he lets his hands flop over the handles, "He's starting to come to."

"Does he even know that his daughter is _sleeping with the fishes_?" I ask.

"He's known from the moment she got placed at the warehouse." Carlisle admitted.

My rage spiked, "You mean to tell me that that girl was placed as dead from the moment Emmett took her?!"

Carlisle kept a cool and calm exterior, "Edward, I know you have morals-"

"You're damn right I do!" I cross my arms like a teen being stubborn.

"But it's really the only way we could go about it Edward, think, with Charlie, we have complete control of the Chicago's law officials. We won't have to worry about having them on our trail every time we go out and do _business._"

I glare, "You killed her daughter, why would he want anything to do with you apart from have you dead? I mean all he needs to do is make a deal with a killer in jail and have him after you."

He shakes his head, "No, you did."

My stomach drops, "You know what I mean!"

He sighs, "Edward, his daughter was just to show how serious and powerful we are."

"Then why not just kidnap her instead?" _That would be the smart way. _

"No, because then we'd have to deal with other cops from outside of Chicago, possibly FBI. Don't you get it Edward?" I shake my head, "By doing this, we showed him that we mean business, his most prized possession in the world to him is his ex wife, Renee Dwyer. She's married to another man now, but he's still in love with her."

I blanked, "That's low."

He sighs, "Just remember how many murder's he's let onto the streets…And how many he's _personally _prosecuted himself."

That hit below the belt, a new found confidence rearing through me, I nod, remembering a few unpleasant memories. _Its one life to a dozen Edward, _I tell myself, "Jasper is going to be picking up a new shipment at five today, help him get it sorted out and have it shipped to the warehouse to be ready for selling."

I nod before leaving the office, sighing, the most hated of jobs –other than the kill- is having to deal with the shipments. Not that it's dangerous at the moment, it's just having to do with the product that disgusts me. I've trafficked before, all of us have, but I refuse to touch it, I once planned on becoming a doctor and studied, not to mention HPE, they all teaching me the scenarios of what could happen to one if taking them, so I stay away, if other idiot's decide to buy it, then they can screw up their own lives like my father had…

Going straight for a break, I tell Tanya that I am walking to get some Chinese down the road. She was used to this whenever I get out of a long board meeting, it both gets my legs stretched and puts food in my system. Once out of the entire building itself, I start to walk, my mind wondering to Bella. Getting my cell out and calling home. If Bella follows my order, then she won't pick up.

After a dozen rings, my messaging machine goes off, "Hello, if you are hearing this, you know what to do, '_beep_'"

"Hay, Bella, it's Edward, if you hear this, pick up." I wait a few minutes before hearing the phone on the other end get tortured, she picked up.

"Hay E-Edward." She greets shyly, I can practically see the blood rushing through her cheeks.

"Has there been any intrusions?" I ask.

"No…Well, there was one call, it was a lady, I think it was your mom."

"Esme?"

"I dunno, she didn't say her name." She answers honestly.

Well, nothing to worry about then, "Hm, well, that's good, how have you been? Keeping yourself entertained?"

"Yes, I've been reading, I hope you don't mind, I found your library."

I chuckle, "That's perfectly fine Bella, you can do as you like."

After a few moments of silence, she ask, "Um, E-Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I was w-wondering if you'd have any clothes I could, um, change into?" She stutters.

I give out a whole hearted laugh, shaking my head, forgetting completely that she's been in her father's dusted police uniform, I'm sure she's wanting a shower badly, "Yes Bella, my sister has some clothes in the room you slept in, feel free to anything in the closet, I'm going to have to get you some of your own."

"You don't have to!" She speaks immediately.

"My sister's clothes may be tight on you Bella, she's tiny."

"Gee, thanks." She mutters sarcastically.

I laugh again, "Not in that way, she's about a foot shorter then you."

"Oh, _oh!_" Suddenly realizing what I meant.

Rolling my eyes, "Either way, I just call to check in on you."

"Well, I'm fine, but thank you for worrying about me."

I smile, "Anytime."

"Um, Edward? What time are you getting…_home_?" I couldn't help but laugh at how weird that must be to call my place home.

"Late, I have paper work to catch up on."

"Oh, well, do you want me to leave you some dinner in the microwave?" She asks sweetly.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She insists.

"Well, thank you, sure, I'll heat it up when I get home."

"Kay, well, see you when you get back." I'm guessing home was a bit too weird for her to say.

I nod, though she cannot see me, "Okay, bye Bella."

Hanging up instantly, I put the cell back into my pocket, turning one more corner before standing in front of the Chinese take-out store. Going in, the cook recognized me instantly, "Edward!" He smiles.

"Hay Shi, how's it been?"

"Good, good, what would you like for lunch?"

"Just the usual." I answer, Shi nods, giving the order to his wife, Wakiru, before turning back to me, "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old." I answer politely.

He nods, "You know, I hear that mafia group is planning on gunning down the police station."

I couldn't keep a laugh in, some of the rumors that go around… "I doubt it, Shi."

He frowns, "You don't think that they will come and demand money off little companies like us do you?"

Giving him a warm, yet, comforting smile, I answer, "I don't think they need any more money Shi, even if they did, they would be hitting the banks."

Shi let out a sigh of relief, "Good, with Wakiru pregnant, I don't want her near danger."

"I will personally make sure that my favorite Chinese store won't get under the radar of the mafia." I wink at him.

He chuckles, his accent thick, "Thank you Edward."

I nod, a bell rings through the area as a sign that my food is ready. Shi gets the plastic bag and hands it to me, I handing him a twenty as he gives me five-fifty change, "See you Edward."

"Good bye Shi, Wakiru." I wave.

Walking out of the store and back the way I came, I can't help but enjoy the way that my legs feel now that I'm not sitting. I promise that as soon as I get home, I'm going straight to the gym and doing at least a half hour jog, before eating Bella's personally cooked food.

_Bella…_Her name sends chills down my spine. I wish that we had met under different circumstances. I really do. I couldn't help but feel attracted to the stunning female living in my home, I know for a fact if I'd met her before, I would have tried my best to make an impression. Now. Now I think I've left a little _too _much of an impression. The wrong kind of impression. If we'd met in a different time and place, things could have been different.

Going back up the elevator, I make my way back to my office and sit at my black leather couch, dumping my Chinese on the coffee table in front of me. Grabbing out the honey chicken first, I put one in my mouth and start to chew before my door slams open, "Eddie-boy!"

"Urg! Emmett, that is not my name!" I glare.

He laughs, coming over stealing a piece of chicken, "Yay, just in time for lunch."

I snatch my box and bag away from his greedy hands, "Get your own."

"Touchy," He laughs with the chicken still processing in his mouth.

I grimace, "How on Earth Rosalie puts up with you I will never know."

"I knocked her up years ago, its pass the point of no return already." He winks.

"You know, I always thought that pregnancy was a fluke, I mean seriously, you can barely spell, how could you sperm know where to go?" I said cockily.

He glares, "Well at least I get some action you prude."

I glare back at him, "What do you want?"

Emmett smirked, "Julian wants to see his prude of an uncle and has been irritating Rose about it, so if you don't want her coming her and chopping off your balls before you can get to use them, I suggest you come over."

"I can't today." I answer.

"Pift! Like I want you over today, no, Sunday. Esme's already said about having a family dinner, I think we're going to be playing baseball."

"Uh-huh, so we're going to Esme's?" I ask dumbly.

He nod's, "Yep."

Silence flow through the air like electricity, I know what question I want to ask, and I know he knows what I'm going to ask. I sigh, "Why did you do it Emmett?"

"Carlisle told me to, Edward, just like he did to you." His voice no longer holding the same playful, annoying tone.

"But she was a girl, Em." I pretend to be deflated.

He sighs, "I know…It should be on the news tonight, her death."

"How did she die this time?" I can't help but feel a sick sort of amusement towards finding the way of death.

"House fire." Emmett smirks. I roll my eyes, the only reason why he finds the simplest technique in the book is because he gets to set it on fire himself, he just brought a flame torch…

"You sound happy about destroying the evidence." I grimace.

"Hell yeah! I haven't used my flame torch yet! Plus, she's dead already, what's the point?"

"That's harsh," I comment.

He shrugs, "Well, try being polite to the dead."

I roll my eyes, "Is there anything else?"

"Nah, I'm just here for your booty call." He winked.

Picking up the closest thing my hands can find –which is a Chinese box- across the room at Emmett, he just dodging as the food splats on the wall behind him. He pokes his tongue, "Miss me prude, gotta get back to work."

"Tell my nephew that he better bring his game." I yell after him.

"He won't need it if you're the one playin' him!" He yells back, flipping him off, he just booms a laugh as he disappears from my view.

Getting back to my lunch I wolf down every last noodle. The cleaners came eventually to clean up the mess from the chicken that got thrown at the wall. I go through my paper work as fast and as thorough as possible. Giving up half way, my analog watch showing me that it's six-thirty. I know for a fact that if I continue the way I am at the moment, I'm going to rip my hair out, this extra stress is _really _getting to me.

Bella keeps popping through my head every once and a while, questions like _how is she? Is she okay? What's going to happen to her? What's she cooking for dinner? _All of those questions won't stop pestering me as I decided to stack the paperwork I have done to leave for Tanya and the medium stack that I still hadn't done for tomorrow, which will become the same size by tomorrow morning.

"Tanya, going home early." I notified.

She frowns, "You never go home early."

"I have a family dinner." I lied.

Rolling her eyes, I could see a ting of jealously strike through her face, must think that I'm going to see some girl…_Well, technically it's true, _I can't help but let my lips curl at the inside joke, she sighs, "Whatever."

I give her a small smile, "Why don't you go home early too, have this stuff done tomorrow."

She snorts, "It's Friday tomorrow! No way am I staying here tomorrow night due to the paper work!"

I laugh, "Whatever, night Tanya."

"Night." She calls after.

It doesn't take too long to get back to the house, Peak hours being gone, it only takes an hour to get home, not having too many red lights. Getting home, I park the car in the garage as I know I'm not using it any time soon, walking into the house, I make myself known, "Back!"

Following the row of lights, I walk into the living room, stopping abundantly.

Bella is not alone.


End file.
